Only Love
by Jack Solo Black
Summary: Jack pays a visit to the sea... JSDJ If you don't like this pairing then don't read this fanfic... Simple as that. Warning: Tentacle Sex! I was possesed when I wrote this!


Only Love.

Davy Jones stepped into the captains cabin of the _Flying Dutchman_, looking around briefly, to find Jack Sparrow sitting in a chair, by his organ, facing away from the room.

Jones stepped over, stopping behind Jack, and leaning on the back of the chair, letting his tentacles slide over Jacks shoulders, and around his neck. Jones spoke in a tone that seemed to mock their old rivalries, but that, to the trained ear, canveyed nothing of the old malice, that was once harboured there.

"Jack Sparrow. I thought I might find you here. Finally decided to accept you impending death with a little honer then, have yeh?"

Jack quirked a smile, that was just barely visable. "Not quite, mate. I'm not quite ready to die just yet, although when I do, you'll be the second to know..." Jack smiled at the irony, and continued speaking. "No, actually, I just thought I'd pay a visit to a long-time friend of mine."

Jones raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And who might that be, Jack?"

"The sea."

Jones smirked at that, and replied; "I am the sea, Jack."

"I know... Finally caught on, have you?"

"Oh, and what would yeh be wantn' to see me about? Eh, Jack?"

"Oh, nothing really, I just came to say 'hello.'"

Jones let out a loud rumble of laughter, that echoed around the cabin, making Jack shiver. "Well, ye've not changed a bit then, ave yeh Jack? Still yer same old self?"

Jack looked down at his body, then said; "Yeha, more or less, although I am missin' a bit of me left arm though, right there, see?" Jack indicated a large scar, that had just recently healed over, and had left a bit of a dent.

"Jones laughed again. "Yeh know Jack, I've just fuigered out nwhy I like you... Yer a few calle short of a brain, when it comes to knowin' things, but yev a shrp eye fer wit when yeh see it."

Jack remained silent, and Jones slipped a few tentacles into Jacks shirt, managing to caress the light muscles of his chest. Jack leaned back, looking at the fishy captain upside-down, a dopey grin on his face.

"You know, I've just worked out why I like you..." Jack widened his grin, as Jones proceeded to slide the wandering tentacles further towards Jacks groin, sliding them under his pandts, and masaging the large bulge that formed there.

Jack hummed appreciatively, as Jones wrapped his tentacles around his large cock, grinning slightly when Jack pushed up, into it.

Jones pulled Jack from the chair, and laid him on his back, on the bed, swiftly removing his clothes as he did so.

Jack groaned, as Jones slid one tentace-like finger inside him, finding his prostate, and making Jack moan, as he brushed against it. Jones undid his pants, climbing on top of Jack, and inserting another slimy finger, as Jack whimpered, and pushed towards him.

When Jacks hole had been sufficiently stretched, Jones removed his fingers, and Jack growled in anoyance, only to cry out in even more pleasure, as the giant sea-captain pushed into him, making him writhre, and moan beneath him.

Jack gasped, and grabbed the sheets, as Jones started pumping in and out of him, his tentacles still masaging Jacks dick.

"Oh, fucking shit! "Jack cried out, as Jones cut into his shoulder with his pincer-like hand, crashing hi mouth to Jacks, and sliding his tonuge inside. Jack oppened his mouth, letting the slimy muscle enter his mouth, and running his own tongue over it.

Jones gave a final thrust, and Jack pushed up to meet it, choking out a yell, as he came violently all over the still pumping tentacles, and over his own chest.

Jones joined him soon after, spilling his seed in Jack, and proceeding to lick the glistening cum off Jacks chest, and legs, and off his own fingers. He pulled slowly out of Jack, being mindful not to hurt him, and Jack flopped bonelessly on the bed, his breathing heavy, and laboured.

As Jones lay down next to Jack, wrapping his tentackes around his waist, and neck, it was clear from the pirates peaceful expression, that Jack Sparrows only love, was indeed, the sea.


End file.
